This invention relates to methods and compositions for inducing and enhancing the absorption of calcium into mammalian tissue, a phenomenon which is also known as ossification. As such, the present invention relates to a method of treatment of metabolic calcium and other mineral deficiencies in bone tissue. A typical, and most important deficiency, is osteoporosis. Osteoporosis is defined as an absolute decrease in bone tissue mass wherein the remaining bone is morphologically normal.
The present invention utilizes a family of a naturally occurring compounds, namely, flavonol aglycone glycosides, which possesses particular value in facilitating ossification of mammalian bone tissue, i.e., in facilitating the absorption of calcium into mammalian bone tissue, thus reversing the effects of osteoporosis.
The use of the quercetin species of flavonol aglycone glycosides in the treatment of other human medical problems has been recognized. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,815 to Courbat and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,842 to Cazaux both discuss the value of quercetin and quercetin glycosides in the treatment of circulatory disorders.
The use of flavonoid phosphate salts of aminoglycosides to treat bacterial pathology of the bone is recited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,293 to Wahlig et al. Wahlig et al. utilize a fibrin/antibiotic gel prepared by mixing a fibrinogen solution, a thrombin solution and a flavonoid phosphate of an aminoglycoside antibiotic. The thrombin solution optionally includes a calcium salt to enhance its clotting abilities.
Quantitative analysis and, more particularly, thin plate chromatography, has determined that a number of naturally occurring herbs constitute usable sources of flavonol aglycone glycosides. Such herbs are more fully discussed below. However, with respect to the prior art, the literature of herbal medicine and, more particularly, the book entitled The Way of Herbs by Tierri, Unity Press, Santa Cruz, Calif. 1980, states that the herb equisetum arvense (field horsetail), is a source of quercetin glycoside known as isoquercitrin, that has been employed in primitive cultures to promote more rapid healing of fractured bones. However, the treatment of a trauma-induced condition such as a bone fracture bears little relationship to the treatment of a degenerative disease, such as osteoporosis, that is metabolic in character.